


What Yields the Need (art)

by talkativefangirl13



Series: Drawings [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: De-Aged, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/pseuds/talkativefangirl13
Summary: For the Marvel Revers big bang
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Drawings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	What Yields the Need (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what yields the need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917170) by [drunkonwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonwriting/pseuds/drunkonwriting). 



> A lovely thanks to DrunkOnWriting for making this story possible! It was with great pleasure working with her. I was dying to read a deaged Scott for years and her story had exceeded what I was expecting for. I love it very much and hope that the other readers would do too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [what yields the need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917170) by [drunkonwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonwriting/pseuds/drunkonwriting)




End file.
